Five Nights at Freddy´s (2017)
'''Five Nights at Freddy´s '''is an upcoming supernatural-horror-comedy/psychological-thriller film, based on the 2014 videogame. Plot Its 1987. There is a party on Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza, a pizza familiar restaurant and a local for children parties. Near the pizzeria, there is a group of kids that are playing soccer, and Henry (one of the kids) kicks the ball away, and his friends make him to go to the ball. Henry goes to Freddy Fazbear Pizza yard (the place where the ball landed) and a man that has purple clothes appears. The man says that his name is Vincent, and he is carrying Henry´s ball. Henry tries to get the ball but Vincent uses his knife and stabs Henry. Henry tries to run away and enter to the Pizzeria, but there are no near persons in the area where he is. Vincent takes Henry to give him a very horrible death. Meanwhile, a kid named Mike is with brother, Jim, who goes (without Mike´s permission) to another room with his friends. At the same time, Vincent is in the backstage and puts on a Freddy Fazbear. Then he goes to the kids and uses balloons to attract them. All the kids are in the storage, where Vincent puts out the Freddy´s head and the lights went off and all the kids. Jim and the other kids are killed by Vincent. Later. Mike is worried searching his brother, and while romping in the storage, he finds their bodies and screams of pain. The title of the movie appears. Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza is closing, and the police is searching the possible criminals that made the atrocity. The principal suspect is Stan Raden, a local criminal. Stan is put on the jail and will be executed in the electric chair. One day before Stan gets killed in the execution government lab, Mike´s mother, Margaret appears and starts crying for Jim´s death, and a police gets her out of the room. Later, in the house, Mike and Margaret are praying to God to protect Jim in the heaven. A week after the incident, with the killer thought dead, there is another party on Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza. Freddy is singing, Bonnie is playing his guitar, Chica is throwing candies to the children. Foxy is in his Pirate Cove telling pirate stories to some kids. Balloon Boy flies throught the stage and gives balloons to children. Before the kids leave, another animatronic named The Puppet gives them gifts. One teenager named John and his friends are searching for his brother, Dan. John grabs him and they go to the Storage, where they find a broken ancient animatronic: Fredbear. They take him and John forces Dan to give Fredbear a "Big Kiss" however, Fredbear´s jaw closes over Dan´s head. He is bited in the frontal lobe. After that incident, the Pizzeria closed forever. Many years later, in the Alkaine High School, there is a group of teenagers formed by Alan, James, Diana, and Sam. The school´s bully, Rob and his friends are muggling Alan and David and they steal their wallets. James´s parents are divorcing. Despite all their differents, they have something in common: They were friends of Henry, one of the kids killed by Vincent Afton. Cast Humans TBA Trivia *Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza is in Alkaine (Washington), a fictional small city that is supposed to be frontering with Canada. *The movie was originally thought to follow the history of the game with Mike as the protagonist. Instead, the final version of the movie shows a new story similar to "The Silver Eyes" (A group of kids trying to survive to the Purple Guy and the animatronics) but very different at the time. Category:Movies Category:American supernatural horror films Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Horror Comedy Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:Upcoming films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Screen Gems Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:1492 Pictures Category:Films directed by Chris Columbus Category:Films produced by Jason Blum Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing